All In a Day's Entry
by Lady Infamous
Summary: Rachel Roth, 14 yrs, gets a diary for Christmas. She writes about her childish woes and feelings, and they develop over the years into passionate feelings for a friend, and the frustrations of love. All expressed in a tiny spiral-bound notebook. RxBB
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Angela gave me this diary.

Best thing about it would be that it isn't pink.

The worst thing…well, the list goes on.

It's freaking Christmas, and this is what I got. I guess I should use this properly, however that is.

* * *

**Scene at Christmas:**

Rachel: Angela, what's this?

Angela (_My mom_): A present, honey! (_Irritated_) And stop calling me Angela, I don't see _your_ friends calling their mothers by their first name.

Rachel promptly rips wrapping paper apart.

Rachel: A book. Wow. (_Opens book_) And it's blank too, Angela, thanks, way to _exercise my imagin_ation. Did Mr. Grayson advise you on that?

Angela looks embarrassed.

Angela: It's a diary, Rachel, stop being silly. So what if Mr. Grayson suggested I give you a diary?

Rachel mutters under her breath. "_busybody_."

Angela: What?

Rachel: Nothing. What's it supposed to do?

Angela: Well, you write in it.

Rachel: Nice. I write in it. What, am I supposed to make this into a '_niche for my angsty teenage thoughts'_?

Angela: (_in a softer, loving tone_) Such a smart girl. You remembered what he said, word for word?

Rachel: I guessed.

Angela snaps out of odd motherly trance.

Angela: Merry Christmas, honey.

Rachel: What about my Chapters gift card?

Angela: Oh, I forgot, sorry, honey. I'll get it ASAP.

Rachel: Whatever.

Angela exits stage right.

Scene fades to black.

* * *

Don't be fazed by my mother's quick wit back there. She's actually very wise...when the time comes. Occasionally.

Yeah. I guess you don't know much about me.

**Name:** Rachel Roth

**Mother's Name:** Angela Roth (She has something against cults. Always accuses me of joining those, instead of being like my friend Kori's mom, and accusing her of taking crack.)

**Father's name: **Unknown. (Angela won't tell me. So I guess I was one of those love-children or something. Shagadelic?)

**Age:** 14 years

**Birthday:** You'll know when the time comes. I don't like it much anyways. I've got reasons. Maybe I'll tell you…one day. When you, Dear Diary, decide to do a cartwheel.

**Description:** Boring brown hair. Not a buxom brunette. I think my old purple highlights are still there from Halloween. My face…is pale. My mom says fair. I say pale. But somehow dark, says my friend Kori. She's got a tan. She wants my 'tan'.

**Career Goal:** Writer. Film Writer. Horrors especially.

**Friends:**

**Kori-**I've mentioned her, haven't I? Kori Anderson. My best friend. She's a girl. She's my best girl friend. The others think I'm weird. I don't mind it much. She was from this place really far away, but she transferred, and then she learned English. I taught her, but not really. Her object of affection, Rickard 'Dick' Grayson taught it to her mostly. Her parents are travelling Broadway people, so they…travel…a lot. She has this real bitch of a sister, Amanda (Mandy). They're half sisters. Which explains how Mandy got her black hair and strangely violet eyes. I'm guessing contacts? But back to the subject, she's a bitch, and she's in college. She visits every once in a while to piss us off enough to last the next couple of months we'll have without her. Oh joy. Anyways, off topic again, But I _am_ talking to a diary...She's really happy all the time, and she's always there for girl talk, even when I'm not. She loves anyone, and if you want to piss her off, you actually have to try. Hard.

**Richard Grayson-** Nicknamed Dick. Don't ask me why…It's probably just the common nickname. I think. He prefers the nickname. I think Gar feels its good for his health if he uses the word out of context at least 3 times a day. Kori just loves him. He just loves Kori. They are completely blind. Occasionally, it's nauseating. He sometimes asks me to advise him on how to get her, but anytime I ask about that topic (which is who he's trying to talk to me about) he turns red and changes the subject. I mean, REALLY. You just spent 5 minutes trying to build up to that, and I go, "You mean Kori?" And he goes, "No… (mumbles incoherently, I try to remember, but it's not quite that worth it) nothing like that….cheese?" And then, some annoying busybodies just feel like going 'Oh look, Dick loves Rachel.' That was Grade 2. It sparked a small fallout with me and Kori when she first came and heard about it. But that's all fine and done with. His dad's a psychologist. I don't like him much. His dad, I mean. To be a psychologist, don't you have to be sane? But Dick is pretty nice. He sometimes gets into extremem leader mode, especially when we're organizing something. He' s also got a strange craving for numchuck-shaped chocolates/cookies all the time..

**Garfield Logan-** Really happy, funny guy. Best guy friend. I think he's going to be a comedian some day. Or a scientist. You never know with him. He's the only guy that can get me out of my moods. With help from Vince. He stands up for me, and he's nice. But he's quite popular, along with Dick and Vince. Shame. He's really into Reggae, Cipes and The People, and that sort of thing. He's almost like a hippy, but…less hippy. Did that make sense?

**Victor Stone-** Brother. Like one, I mean. He's probably made of stone too, he's huge. He's really funny too. Gar's best friend. They love videogames. My mother loves him and Gar too. He's always so solid, and he's always there for you. Like I said earlier, it's like he's made of stone. He's taken to making those insanely numchuck-shaped cookies/chocolates for Dick.

Well, there you have it Dear Diary, my best friends. The most mentioned ones too. If any others come up, I'll build on that.

So…It's Christmas Break, I'm going to go goad Angela to let me skip this counselling session and go to Starbucks with the aforementioned 4. That's got a nice ring to it.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hi. I'm your author. Please review. They keep me going. Reviews, I mean. Also, It seems odd that my diet, when writing, consists of beef jerky and sour watermelon candies. Just an odd fact. My tongue feels odd too.

Also, I added some non-Titans characters, but I still think those villains are seriously cool.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Guess who's back? Back again?

Me. And Mandy. She came back. With _friends_. One is a redhead, named Pamela Isley. She's a botany major. The other is Harleen (Strange name) Quinzel. Don't ask me if I have the name right. She's a drama major.

Kori's hysterical.

See, it's not that she hates Mandy. It's that Mandy hates kori. With a burning passion. When she was 5 (Kori), Mandy dug a hole for a week in the summer, and then covered it with a mat, and asked Kori to go sleep on the comfy mat. Luckily, their mother found them. See? Mandy is completely unstable. She's insane. And she always comes back to ruin some bit of Kori's life. It's not coming from a biased source. Well, maybe a little. But I used to doubt, until Mandy came last year for summer break. Mandy then cornered me, and went on to say how unstable Kori had been all year, in the winter, when she had gone skiing with a friend, and had tried to maul her with a tree branch. I didn't believe her at all.

_1) Kori would never do that_

_2) A tree branch. Get real._

_3) I was the friend. Kori never told Mandy who it was_.

But now Mandy's back anyways, and Kori's inconsolable. I better go do that now. Maybe Mandy's friends need to be told what's up Mandy's ass.

On second thought, they probably know.

_See ya._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Well, that's incredibly odd. It's Winter break, and Mandy invited Kori to go skiing with her. And to bring her 4 best friends. That's enough for Gar, Vic, Dick, and I.

Coincidence? I think not. I seriously think she's got something up her sleeve, as well as her ass.

I think I'll warn Kori now.

Hold on.

---

Weird.. I'm treating you like a person. I can't let Mr. Grayson's words get through me too well. Then I wouldn't be listening to myself. But this diary's fun to confide in anyways. You listen, and you don't tell.

Anyways, Kori says she knows. Lets have a little film writing practice.

**The Bus:**

Rachel: Kori, I think Mandy's got something up her sleeve.

Kori: No. Perhaps she means this as a peace offering.

Rachel: Maybe… (_feigns enthusiasm_) Or… she really wants to mess you up, and have your friends watching.

Kori: (_Confidently_) Perhaps my sister was unstable before, but I am sure mother and father have been able to pressure her into counselling.

Rachel: (_curtly_) Or not. You don't always have to see the best in people. Sometimes there isn't one.

Kori: Or maybe it's well hidden.

Rachel (_acerbically_): I can see this is a lost cause.

Kori (_In a hard tone_): Yes. Indeed. Do you wish to come to 'view my downfall'?

Rachel: Oh yeah. There isn't anything I'd rather do for the next week.

Kori: Fine.

Rachel: Fine.

Silence.

**Fade out.**

Great. I know I'm only fourteen, but honestly, I feel like I'm the only one who sees some of this. But at least Gar and Vic totally agreed with me:

**On the phone with Vic:**

Rachel: Could I speak to Vi--

Vic: Yeah?

Rachel: I think Mandy's gonna knock Kori flat on her ass. Just to be clear.

Vic: Yeah, no duh. What's she doing this time?

Rachel: We're all going to go skiing for the next week.

Vic: I like skiing. Think they still have that hot chocolate shop over in the--

Rachel: Yeah, I think Mandy's gonna knock her off a hill or something.

Vic: Well, that's not good. Wait, when you said we, did you mean me too?

Rachel: Yes. I thought you'd be bright enough to comprehend that.

Vic: Sure, go after the intelligence level…

Rachel: Great, it's all settled. Watch Mandy. I don't want her to try to kill her again. She tried to do that when Kori was 5, you know.

Vic: Fascinating. Look, there's a car out back that has my name on it.

Rachel: Could you drive me to Chapters?

Vic: It's broken.

Rachel: Sure…excuses, excuses…

Vic: Bye, now, Rachel.

Rachel: Bye.

So I continue to call Gar, because I have no life outside of my friends and my books. So This girl named _Ji_ says. More about her later. But onto the call:

**On the phone with Gar:**

Gar: Yellow-t.

Rachel: Hey. It's me, look, you remember Mandy?

Gar: Yeah! Hot and cold one?

Rachel: _(sharply_) what?

Gar: You know, pretty, but mean? Hot and Cold? Get it?

Rachel: Yeah. It's not funny.

Gar: Okay. I'll get you one day.

Rachel: (_a little flustered. I mean, how was I supposed to interpret THAT?)_ Sure. Anyways, Mandy, I think she's going to mess with Kori.

Gar: I'll get her. Get her good… Kori's so nice. And Mandy's her sister. How could anyone hate Kori? I never got that..

Rachel: You never get anything. That's besides the point--

Gar: (_Sarcastically_) That hurt, Rae.

Rachel: Continuing with my point before I was so rudely interrupted by a little dimwit--

Gar: Wow, below the belt, Rae.

Rachel: Whatever. Mandy's unstable, and you can't get her. You weigh less than me.

Gar: In case you haven't noticed, I grew 3 inches.

Rachel: And you still have 3 more to go befor you're taller than me.

Gar: I'm getting there.

Rachel: whatever. Mandy's half-anorexic, you could probably sit on her head and suffocate her.

Gar: I'm not that fat.

Rachel: I never said you were.

Gar: Maybe I'll go puke my lunch up…fat…me…(_Bursts into fake tears_)

Rachel: I'm sorry. Did I offend you? (_Genuinely sorry. I really thought he was crying_.)

Gar: (_Sniffle_) It's all better now, Nurse Rachel.

_Rachel realizes she's been tricked._

Rachel: Oh, stuff a sock in it.

Gar: How about a long john?

Rachel: I'm hanging up now.

Gar: Bye.

Rachel: Bye.

Rachel hangs up and eats an egg tart.

It's a Chinese dessert. My mom's part Chinese.

**Ji Ng-Xi:** Girl at our school. She's popular, and she's pin-thin. She's part Indian, part Chinese, and really pretty. I think she's got some Greek in her. Anyways, she's got tons of money which means tons of parties, and I've never been to one. Kori, Dick, Vic, and Gar have been to them They tell me it's not that much. But the last one, they all boycotted it, and watched this scary movie with me. She goes around school, and prances around, and whoever wrongs her ends up with the WORST year. This year, Lilith Clay, this nice girl, who's really smart, and keeps track of everything (She knows when everything is, so I ask her every so often for a test date), Lilith went up to her and told her point blank that Ji should really stop being such a bitch or she won't get nominated for Prettiest Girl (Inside and out). Well, This year has been hell for Lilith so far, like, sprayed cheese over her locker, and Baran Flinders and his friends threatening her. So Kori and I take it upon ourselves to bus home with her. It's not that big a deal, we tell her. But it might be. Let's hope Ji doesn't get nominated. I'd love to see her face then.

So…I guess there's a lot of people I know. But there's so many more, Dear Diary, and maybe one day, you'll hold them all.

Okay, that was really _disgustingly_ sappy. I think I'll leave you for now.

_See ya._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

Why must I always start it like that?

Oh well, it's the tradition, though I haven't been one for traditions.

The ski trip…is going surprisingly well. Suspiciously well. Kori might believe in the good of mankind and all that, but Mandy might be an alien for all I know. Mandy did give Kori a nice little necklace, and I think it was actually real emerald. She probably stole it.

I can almost hear Kori in my head…

Kori: _Tsk tsk tsk_, you must think of the best in people. Innocent until proven guilty!

Rachel: How about_ guilty _till proven _innocent_?

Kori stomps into the corner to pout.

So the ski trip still has 2 days, and I think I'll relax, read a book, and pretend to cheer Gar and Vic on.

Did I mention? Kori and Mandy own a cabin up on the ski mountain. Broadway parents do that. My mom just has our apartment, and I have to take care of the flowers. Anyways, there's a gift shop in the ski village, so I guess I'll go see if they have a little book store. I'll be back soon.

Wait a second, that's silly, you're a diary. You can wait for as long as I want you to.

So _good bye._

---

So I'm back now. They did indeed have a quaint little bookstore, but…all they had were just boring old love stories, and postcards. So I bought a stack of postcards on sale for my mother. Does anyone really need an Easter Day postcard?

I guess I'll actually try my hand at the video games, seeing as it's dark now, and skiing in the dark is risky.

Oh right, newsflash, I think Pamela (Mandy's friend.) is one of the insane botanists that talk to their plants. I know she's just studying it, but she brought this Venus flytrap with her on this trip, and now there's a fly in it, and it is quite disgusting. I mean, could you swallow a little faster? It is cool, just…the fly is halfway swallowed. Anyways, she talks to it. More like sings to it…Songs like The Mary and her Lamb, and ending it with a "_Good Veenie_…" and then sort of giggling madly to herself.

Victor just won the round of the insanely idiotic video game, so I guess it's my turn to play against him.

_Goodnight_.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

I think I know what Mandy's getting at. I think she's trying to seduce Dick or something. She keeps batting her eyelashes, and suddenly forgetting to know how to ski, but we all know she's an expert. I mean, she was on the black diamond before. Is Dick blind? He must be, to miss that, and Kori's googly eyes all year. She's in college too, and I guess Dick is flattered. But he's 14. I think the age difference is a little _too_ much. But you can see Kori practically going insane over here. She glaring at Mandy now. Mandy's giggling at Dick's attempt at making hot chocolate. I wonder if Kori will pour it down Mandy's little sweater dress. If she doesn't, I _will._

Oh look, Gar's talking to me. I think I'll ignore him.

**Gar attempts to speak to Rachel:**

Gar: Hey, Rae?

_Rachel continues writing this all down._

Gar: Rae?

_Rachel yawns widely._

Gar: Rachel. Hello. Your turn.

_Rachel ignores him with a frown, erasing at something on her paper._

Gar: (_A little louder_) Rae! If you don't want to play, I can always make hot chocolate and slop it down myself.

_Rachel arches an eyebrow, but continues ignoring Garfield._

Gar: Hello? Do you want hot chocolate? Hey, what're you writing? Hey, I see my---

_Rachel continues writing, but grunts at Garfield._

Gar: Okay, grunt once if it's a 'no', and grunt twice for a 'yes'.

_Rachel grunts twice._

Gar: Wanna play?

Rachel:_ Grunt_

Gar: Want hot chocolate? Captain Genius over there can't seem to pour water into a cup.

Rachel: _Grunt Grunt_

Gar: Did you still want me to slop it down my front?

Rachel: No.

Gar: The sphincter has spoken.

Rachel: I know what that means, Mr. I-Listened-Just-This-Once-In-Class-Because-I-Heard-The-Word-'Ass'.

Gar: Oh, you're too funny. (_Sarcastically_)

_Garfield gets up to make hot chocolate._

Well, I guess I'm waiting for Gar to come with successfully made hot chocolates, and not the disgustingly watery ones Dick has finally managed to slop on himself.

Thank goodness for that, because I was going to give him a push just now.

Record time, Garfield. Oh, he's speaking now.

Gar: Hey, why do you keep writing in that book?

Rachel sips her hot coco.

Gar: Stop ignoring me, Rae.

Rachel: Stop calling me Rae.

Gar: (_In surprise_) Hey, is that my name?

Rachel feigns surprise.

Rachel: Where?

Gar: In your book. _(In a solemn tone.)_

Rachel: Maybe.

Gar: Can I read it?

Rachel: I think that's the point of a diary, no one else is supposed to read it.

Gar: I guess I have to go with you on that.

_Rachel blushes for no reason._

Gar: Why are you blushing?

Rachel: Hot chocolate is hot.

Gar: Is that…a hidden message? AM I HOT CHOCOLATE??? (_Starts smiling maniacally_)

Rachel: No, there's a difference, hot coco is hot.

Vic: Burned.

Rachel: My tongue too.

Gar: You're no fun.

Rachel: So sue me.

Gar: Let me read it.

Rachel: Let's see…(_Pretends to contemplate)…_hmmmm…(_Really contemplates_)

Rachel: Yeah, sure, why not.

Gar: Really?

Rachel: No.

Garfield seems to droop.

Rachel: That's still resonant 'No'.

Gar: Fine. (_grumbles_) You and your big words…

_Garfield resumes gameplay with an amused Victor._

Vic: You guys are like an old married couple.

_Garfield appears to blush. Rachel feels warm. It's just the hot coco. _

**Fade out.**

That was long. My fingers hurt. I think I'll go read the brochure for the 87th time.

_Good Night._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

The trip is over. Mandy succeeded in annoying the hell out of Kori, but that was it. I guess it was a pity visit. I would write 'sigh' in brackets here, but that would be so comical it wouldn't be funny.

You know, I was contemplating, really contemplating, yesterday, whether or not to let Garfield read this. I decided 'yes' at first, but the I thought, the point of a diary is that no one's supposed to read it, even if it has nothing of use in it (Nothing that's blackmail-worthy), if I showed it to him, it would've ruined the connection I have with this 2 dollar notebook.

I guess that's it.

Good day,

_See ya._


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I personally believe Mandy should be tortured by the demons that have temporarily taken to living in my mind. They imagine scenes of torture even medieval kings would find disgusting. Let me explain.

The emerald necklace Kori received from Mandy was actually stolen. It was stolen from her _grandmother_. She stole it when visiting once, and she gave it to Kori out of some sick need or want to frame her sister. Now Kori's grandmother was invited over for dinner, and Kori wore her necklace because she thought it had been a nice little peace offering, and hadn't taken it off since the ski trip. Well, Kori's grandmother just saw it, and started gasping and freaking out. Then she got a heart attack, and she's still in ICU. I'm here with Kori and visiting, but my hands are shaking. With anger, not weakness or anything stupid like _that_. What in the world is _wrong_ with Mandy? I think I'll become a killer, just for her. She should be honoured. All Kori's doing is sobbing her heart out. I mean, her grandmother is in the hospital because of what she wore.

See ya in a bit, off to get chocolate for Kori.

* * *

Dear Diary,

The chocolate did help. Kori's just sniffling now. And Gar, Vic, and Dick have come to comfort her.

Comforting:

Kori: _SOB_

Dick puts his arms around her. Gar and Vic share a secret glance.

Dick: It's not that bad, they say she'll be up really soon.

Kori moves onto Dick's shoulder and sniffles really loudly. Dick looks concernedly at his shirt.

Gar: Kori, think of it like this, we can explain to her when she wakes up. If you have 4 people backing you up, she'd believe you.

Vic: Yeah. Mandy's a bitch.

Rachel: Completely. Without a doubt. Indubitably.

Gar: Hey, here's a joke.

Kori sniffles and lifts her head from Dick's shoulder to look at him.

_(**AN:** INAPPROPRIATE!!!)_

Gar: What's Daniel Radcliffe sound like when he's having sex?

Rachel: Oh _god.._

Vic grins like a madman.

Kori: _W-w-w_-what?

Gar and Vic: Indeed. Indeed. Indeed. Indeed! Indeed! _Indeed!_ _(Crescendos_) _INDEED!_ _**INDUBATIBLY!!!!!!**_

Kori giggles. Rachel giggles in spite of herself.

Gar spins around in his orange hospital chair, which squeaks.

Gar: What?

Rachel clamps hand over her mouth.

Rachel: Nufin. (_From behind her hand.)_

Gar: You laughed!

Rachel: No. I yawned and.. Sneezed. Same time.

Gar: NO! I GOT YOU!

Vic: It did sound like a laugh.

Rachel gives Vic the death glare.

Rachel: I was laughing…merely…at…the snot streaming from Kori's nose.

Kori claps hand on her face. Kori gasps when she realizes the truth.

Kori: _FLURGH!_

Dick, in the middle of jumping away: What?

Everyone bursts into laughter, even Rachel.

But that didn't count. Kori made me laugh.

That's enough for an hour.

See ya.

* * *

Dear Diary,

_Holy crap_. Kori's grandmother just woke up. Kori's going to see her now. Just thought to update you.

Bye.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, Gar's plan didn't really work. Well, everyone's main instinct didn't really work. When we alll went into her new hospital room after spending 5 minutes trying to relocate her new room, we got there. She was all bright, then she saw Kori and looked all old and wrinkled.

Gran: Korinna! _How could you_ take my prized pendant?

Kori: I did _not_ take it, Grandmother.

Gran: _How else_ could you have gotten it?

Kori: Amanda gave it to me.

Gran: Amanda did not give it to you. You took it. Why did you take it? (_Gazes sadly at Kori_) I expected more from you Korinna. You were so innocent as a child. So sweet and pure…(_Rambles on in a disappointed voice_)

Kori: Grandmother, I do not know how to phrase this politely, but please do cease your speaking! You do not give me any time to explain my circumstances! I did not take your pendant. I did not even know you had a pendant!

_Gran continues rambling, but more quietly, because she's probably listening._

Kori: In fact, do you not find it odd that I have not even set foot in your house since I was a small child? Grandmother, I have been overseas and away from Jump City since I was five years of age! How would I have found time to steal your pendant, wherever it even _was_!?

Gran: …Korinna…you do have a point. I haven't seen you since you were a small child…and you were such a sweet child…

Kori: GRANDMOTHER, LISTEN TO ME.

Gran: (_Startled_) Yes?

Kori _begins her monologue_: Grandmother, for nine years, I have not set foot in your house, and in fact, I haven't even been in this country! I may be familiar with English now, but I wasn't when I first arrived in Jump City! Grandmother, I could not have stolen your pendant, even if I wanted to! I did not even know where you lived! I still don't know!

Gran: That's quite a speech Korinna. You wanted to steal my pendant? Oh my, Amanda warned me about this.

Gran sighs sadly.

Gran: Korinna, I was pre-warned of this, but… I never expected it, even though I was prewarned. This is disappointing behaviour, even from you. Please…give me back my pendant.

Gar, Vic, Dick, and Rachel gape at Gran. Everyone can tell what's going through their minds.

_**What the FUCK?**_

Kori takes off the pendant and hands it gently to her grandmother.

Kori: Grandmother, do you not understand? And what is this dreaded action you speak of doing?

Gran: Kori…I never thought you to be so greedy… I…am writing you out of my will. All that was to be given to you will be given to Amanda. She was the honest one in the end Korinna, you weren't.

Kori bursts into heaving sobs.

Gran: She told me this would happen. Amanda knew you were not pure of heart. She didn't even think of getting the money for herself. She merely asked me who the money was going to. Such a charitable sister, and to have to live with the burden of someone so greedy as you…The burden…

Kori: (_shrieks)_ _GRANDMOTHER!_ I am not upset about the removal of myself from your will! I am merely angered by your refusal to hear any of my explanations! Grandmother! Whatever happened to fair trial??!!

Gran: Amanda told me you were a tricky one. A good actress too. You should be one, with your looks. You could go far. Being in the entertainment business does not require you to reveal your nasty self to other…(_Gran continues on sadly)_

Kori: (_Voice suddenly brittle and cold)_ Fine, Grandmother. As you wish._ REFU_SE to see both sides of this argument. I see that Rachel was correct. I was not to trust Amanda with my affection. She was right. Amanda did hurt me.

Gran: How did she hurt you by trying to help you? She was trying to let me see your true side so I could tell you of it, and so you would know, and shield it from the public.

Rachel: Okay, this is _way _wrong.

Gar: Damn _right_ it is. Grandma, you are _way_ over the hill.

Vic: Listen lady, Kori is one of the _sweetest_, _**nicest**_, _**purest**_, people on Earth. And she's probably the _least_ greedy person in the world.

Dick: And she _never_ will be what you kept pushing through with. That was _completely_--

Gar: --And totally _**unfair**_. And just so you know--

Rachel: --Mandy is a complete and utter liar--

Gar: --_And a total bitchface._

_(Gran cringes at swearing)_

Gar: Hey, just the truth. I'm not leaving anything else, am I?

Rachel: One thing. Are you _fucking deaf_? Have you not heard what Kori's been saying for the_ past five minutes_? She hasn't set one fucking foot in your house since she was_ **five**_. _She hasn't even been in the fucking country_! So how in the fucking world could she have known where to find the pendant, seeing as it _soooo_ damned important to you, I'd assume it's hidden? But I'm pretty damned sure Mandy's been to your house. Plenty of times, I'm assuming? Just looking at that stupid little green rock? Yeah, and you've never even thought to give Kori a FREAKING chance to even explain herself. Now look at the situation this way. Mandy's a complete bitch. She takes the pendant, and gives it to Kori as a (_Rachel puts air quotes_) 'gift', and then asks you to have dinner with her. Then she knows Kori's overjoyed because Mandy's finally stopped being a bitch to her because Kori's just so damned trusting in humanity, and she wears it all day and night. You see it, and remove her from the will, and give it to Mandy. Exactly what Mandy wants. And one last thing, _KORI ISN'T A COMPLETE AND UTTER DUMBASS_. She would _NOT_ have worn the stupid thing to dinner with you if she stole it from _YOU_. So grow a freaking brain, and actually make the effort to _LISTEN _to Kori's side of the story!

Everyone stares in shock at the large speech Rachel has made. _(I rarely even crack a smile)._

Gran: Well._ (Purses lips, then opens them, about to say something)_

Nurse comes in after hearing loud yelling.

Nurse: Everyone out! She needs rest! Even family members! Out!

**Fade out.**

So…I freaked out at Kori's grandmother. But that woman needed to hear it. She simply refused to hear anything other than Mandy's side. Anyways, everyone was completely speechless, even Gar. Kori was just staring at me. So I guess I'll just go put down this pen and stick you in my bag…

See ya

----

Put down this pen…

----

Just put down this pe


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I'm really sorry for not updating this. Let's say I had a severe and almost fatal (for this fic) case of writer's block and exam-writer's-block.

But here it is.

Hope you all enjoy it.

And not to shamelessly self advertise _too_ much, but....

....

Please do feel compelled to read some of my other stories.

**Write on**, everyone. And remember to review. Reviews, of any sort, really make my day.

Especially long ones, but I won't be picky.

I'll dedicate this one to **Mythar**, since your's (review) was one that I was trying to write this for, but it slipped out after the 3rd Evanescence song....

hehe...

but it's dedicated to you all the same :D

And without further ado...

_**THE FIC MUST BE READ ON!**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, that was one odd day. Let me describe the outcome of my monologue.

Kori's grandmother doesn't know _who_ to believe, so she's just not talking to anyone, and she's taken them both off her will. (Like Kori gives a damn anymore.) She's also been released, and is currently ignoring both her granddaughters.

Mandy's become completely intolerable, banging on Kori's front door in the middle of the night, and leaving threatening messages.

_And Kori doesn't care._

I know. I was surprised too. Imagine innocent Kori, hardening herself.

So…life goes on. Just thought to update you a little.

Seeya.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So… Ji is having another party. And let me explain to you if you aren't stereotype-informed. Her parties are exactly like the college parties you see in movies. And this time, she invited me. God knows why, but everyone else is invited too.

Here's how it went, as far as I can remember.

**Ji Invites Rachel to Party**

Rachel is desperately trying to open locker, rushing to beat the bell.

Ji: Hey, Rachel.

Rachel hums to self.

Ji: Hello? (_A little indignantly_)

Rachel: Oh, me?

Ji: Yeah…(_Stares at Rachel oddly_) No duh?

Rachel: What do you want?

Ji: I know we've never gotten along before…

Rachel thinks: Can she get any more cliché?

Rachel: But…?

Ji: Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party next Saturday.

Rachel is speechless.

Ji: Hello? (_Waves hand impatiently_)

Rachel: Oh..well…I think..Yeah…I guess I'm--

Bell rings.

Rachel swears obscenely in her mind.

Ji: Gotta go! Bye! See you there!

Rachel: What the hell just happened?

Fade out.

Weird.

Well, Seeya.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm invited. I don't feel any different. Maybe a little more accepted? But I don't think I need her acceptance. My friends' is enough.

My mother says I can go, after grilling me about satanic rituals. I think she was seriously traumatized as a child. I'll never know.

Kori says we should pick outfits together.

_This isn't prom_, I tell her.

_Jeez_, she tells me.

_Fine_, I tell her.

Well.

Seeya.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So today is Friday, and Kori just told everyone I was going to the party. Let me recount their reactions.

**Kori Tells**

Everyone is eating. (_We're at our local McDonalds. Yum, feel that cholesterol rising_.)

Kori _pipes up_: Hey, guess what? Rachel was invited to Ji's party on Saturday!

Dick: _MWA?_

Dick swallows.

Dick: _WHAT_?

Gar: Whoa? Slipped into the dark side, have you? (_Yoda impression_)

Vic: Cool.

Kori: (_nodding_) It's true.

Gar: Is it?

Rachel cowers.

Rachel: Yes, it's true.

Gar: That's great! I'll actually go this time, then.

Vic: Does that mean Pizza Night is cancelled?

Gar: (_solemnly_) Yes, Vic, yes it does mean Pizza Night is cancelled. Pizzas can wait. Our little Rachel here, (_Stands up, walks over_) has finally (_encases Rachel in a bear hug_) grown up.

Rachel squirms uncomfortably. But it _is_ warm.

Rachel: Get off me. Now.

Gar lets go and sits back down.

Gar: Touchy, touchy..

Kori: So you guys are going for sure? (_Eyes Dick especially_)

All boys: Yep.

Kori: Good. (_Clearly Satisfied_)

Vic: So…Pizza Night is cancelled?

Gar: Postponed…

Rachel: I'd _rather_ do Pizza Night with you guys…

Kori: _**NO**_! You're going to this party.

Rachel cowers again. Kori seems to be 3 times her size.

Rachel: Okay.. (_Small voice_)

Kori smiles.

Dick: So… how about them Mets?

Fade out.

Being normal?

Not _really_ our Forte.

Seeya.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's Saturday, a few hours before the party, and Kori just feels so compelled to give me the works. I think she fully intends for me to sleep with someone there or something.

Right.

Just gotta let her 'work her magic' and I'll be right back.

Seeya.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Kori's worked her magic.

And almost _killed_ me in the process.

I guess, just for her sake, I should jot down how I look right now.

**Hair:**

Loose Ponytail

**Face:**

Silver eyeliner

Sparkly grey eye shadow

Mascara

Glossy purple 'something' on my lips.

**Upper Body:**

Black tank top with some sort of night time

Striped arm equivalent of a leg warmer (purple and black)

Silver charm bracelet

**Lower Body:**

Purple skirt, slightly fuzzy?

Fishnets (I don't own these)

Shiny purple ankle boots with sunflowers adorning them for whatever reason

She _really_ outdid herself.

Something tells me she's gone for a punk look she would never try for herself.

I'm Kori's experimental mannequin.

_Yippee_.

I'm _thrilled_.

_Really_.

I feel stiff enough to _be_ one.

So here we go.

Seeya.


End file.
